Tumor immunology research requires an evaluation of the functional activity of the cellular components of the immune system. There are relatively few assays of human moncyte-macrophage function, especially assays that provide quantitative information. The object of this project is to develop new quantitative tests for monocytemacrophage function, or to develop significant improvements for existing tests.